ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Lee Scott Jr.
Colonel Robert Lee Scott Jr. is a pilot of the First American Volunteer Group (Flying Tigers) serving in China. At age 34, Army Air Force pilot Major Robert Lee Scott Jr. is considered too old to fly in combat, but he is recruited and volunteers to fly in a secret bombing mission from the Philippines against Tokyo, the Japanese capital. When the mission is cancelled after his arrival in India because of the fall of the Philippines, Scott is promoted to Colonel and assigned to fly transport aircraft. He flies dangerous, unescorted missions over The Hump from Burma to China in order to supply aviation gasoline and other much-needed supplies to the three squadrons of the American Volunteer Group, the Flying Tigers. Over time, Scott persuades General Claire Chennault, the commander of the Flying Tigers, to let him fly with his experienced airmen, like "Tex" Hill, who have been fighting the Japanese as mercenaries while technically being members of the Chinese Air Force. Scott gets his chance to finally fly one of their Curtiss P-40B/C Tomahawks, engaging in aerial combat missions and becoming a double-ace while flying with the Tigers. On Independence Day, the 4th of July, during a surprise bombing and fighter raid on Japanese-occupied Hong Kong, Scott once again engages in combat with the infamous Japanese fighter ace nicknamed "Tokyo Joe". Although Scott's engine is hit and losing power, he suddenly drops his landing flaps, and quickly reduces his speed. "Joe" flies past and Scott sights him in his cross-hairs, firing at the Zero with his machine-guns at very close range. Scott says in triumph over his radio, "there's your six-feet of China, Joe, now go fill it up". The burning Zero fighter spins out of control and crashes, as Scott's damaged P-40 continues to smoke and lose altitude. When Scott doesn't return to base, and no further word of him is heard after several days, he is presumed killed in combat. As Chennault begins to write a letter to Scott's widow, he hears a growing commotion outside. A nighttime, torch-lit, gong-playing Chinese procession enters the Tigers' compound, carrying the injured Scott, who is bearing "Tokyo Joe"'s Samurai sword. After a physical examination, despite Scott's assurances that he is fine, the doctor grounds him because of his age, combat fatigue, and recurring Malaria. He has to sit-out the largest air-raid against the Japanese ever planned in China. As Scott listens through an open window to the mission briefing, Chennault arrives at a command decision. He tells Scott that a new, larger P-40 fighter, with a more powerful engine and additional firepower, is his to fly for one final mission, a gift from "the old man". Elated, Scott goes to the plane, fires up the engine, and rapidly gets airborne. He quickly climbs skyward to join the squadrons of fighters and bombers formed-up and heading east toward certain victory. Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee Scott Jr., Robert Lee